old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Old vs. New: Christmas Speech 2016 by Bagheera and Shere Khan
Bagheera: Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the first annual Old vs. New Christmas Speech. My name is Bagheera (looks over at Shere Khan) (clears throat). Shere Khan: Huh? Oh. (Sighs) And my name is Shere Khan. Bagheera: First of all, we would just like to wish you all at home a Merry Christmas. So today, we're going to talk about some of the events that have happened during 2016. Let's start off with some positives. This year has been a particularly good year for Disney, for an obvious reason. In April, we received the release of the live-action remake of the "Jungle Book." Naturally, I was pleased to hear that we hadn't been completely forgotten, unlike others. We have also received new characters from new movies such as "Zootopia", "Moana" and the long overdue squeal to "Finding Nemo": "Finding Dory." That same April, we were paid a visit from the Webster Thomas High School Music Groups. A special shoutout goes to a certain someone in the Orchestra, going under his Wiki name, we give a shoutout to Historyfan15. Shere Khan: Now then, let's move on to the negatives of this year. And let me tell you, there's quite a lot! Bagheera: (Sighs) Here we go. Shere Khan: First off, there is something I really need to point out. For all you producers in Disney, let me give some advice: Enough with the bloody princesses! Every year, those blokes at Disney create new princesses just to the appeal of the girls. And, why else? To make it rain! Everytime a new princess comes, one more original character gets shoved into the dark underworld where unpopular characters are left to rot. It's just disgraceful! Can we please stop with the princess and other boring human characters? We animals are the real deal in Disney! We're memorable, more lovable, more better-looking, and we've got charm! When you see a CGI film like "Frozen", you may be infatuated by the wonderful graphics, but it feels too modern. Back in the day, they had to animate all our scenes by hand. Yet, it had a charm that these new films just can't beat. The same goes for the stories. Each film back then had it's own unique story, whether it was original or a rehash. There were even instances where the producers weren't afraid to take risks, like showing on-screen deaths. Nowadays, it's all so boring and predictable. (Sighs) When can we return to good old days of cel animation and have more older characters come back? Come on, Disney! Listen to the fans for once! Bagheera: That's very unlikely to happen, seeing as Disney is too occupied with the likes of "Cars." Did you hear about the second squeal? Shere Khan: Yes, I did. Just what we need. Another squeal to an absolutely pointless movie to begin with! Talk about false advertising. The trailer looks epic, just wait till the full release. Prepare to be disappointed, kids! Honestky, why do we need vehicle characters? Other than a pointless marketing gimmick to sell toys? We're not bloody Thomas and Friends! Speaking of which, let's talk about their latest special: "The Great Race." So much hype built for a medicore advertisment for toys. Just look at it: Streamlined Thomas and Gordon, 13 international engines for one-day-only event, 4 new songs. Has HIT Entertainment been spying on us or something? What's worse is the title itself, it's misleading. Sure, there's some racing in it, but the majority is Thomas being a whiny idiot, trying to find ways to get to the Great Railway Show, damaging himself in the process, winning an event he didn't deserve to win, and learning the same lessons about self-esteem he's learned in the past. BORING!!! '''Why did the star-billing bastard have to have the lead role?! His story sucks! Why didn't they use someone more sensible like, I don't know, '''Gordon?! '''It's called the Great Race, you know, the Great ''Race. And all that pointless filler with the main newbie being just a generic, happy visitor character, like almost all the new characters nowadays. Ashima may be pretty, but that's it! Aside from that, she's bascially Emily! And Thomas and Friends wasn't the worse affected by this year. Nickelodeon has gone down the drains even further with some of the most cringeworthy shows imaginable. That network is officially dead because the producers are so damn stupid! And another thing, we've received news from Cartoon Network of the cancellation of shows such as Adventure Time and Regular Show. Why these shows? Why not (''growls) Uncle Grandpa or bloody Teen Titans Go?! And to add to all that: this year's election. Both Trump and Clinton, stupid candidates that had no idea how to promote themselves, getting equally as much hate. Let's just hope America doesn't fail under the new president. Bagheera: You're quite right there, Khan. On the contrary, however, the latest season of Thomas and Friends, Season 20, seems to have been an improvement over Season 19 and The Great Race. And now, I think it's time to give a moment of silence for some of those that have passed alway this year: '''Brian Bedford, best known for voicing the title character in Disney's 1973 animated film "Robin Hood" as a fox, died Jan. 13 at 80. The British stage actor also had a role in 1995's "Nixon" and appeared on TV shows like "Murder, She Wrote," "Cheers" and "Frasier." David Bowie died Jan. 10, two days after his 69th birthday, after an 18-month secret battle with cancer. The music legend was well-known for his fashion, movie roles, Ziggy Stardust and hit songs like "Space Oddity," "Fame" and "Let's Dance." Joe Alaskey, a voice actor originally from Troy, N.Y., died from cancer at age 63 on Feb. 4. He was the principal voice of multiple Looney Tunes characters, including Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird, after Mel Blanc's death in 1989 and voiced Yosemite Sam in "Who Framed Roger Rabbit? Harper Lee, Pulitzer Prize-winning author of "To Kill a Mockingbird," died Feb. 19 at age 89. Sylvia Anderson, "Thunderbirds" co-creator and voice of the Lady Penelope puppet character, died the week of March 15 at age 88. Darwyn Cooke, comic book artist best known for reimagining the Justice League in 2004's "DC: The New Frontier," died May 14 at 53 after a battle with lung cancer. Morley Safer, CBS News correspondent, died at 84 on May 19, days after retiring from "60 Minutes." Alan Young, star of TV's "Mister Ed" and the voice of Scrooge McDuck on "Duck Tales," died May 19 at 96. Janet Waldo, who voiced Judy Jetson on "The Jetsons" and Josie on "Josie and the Pussycats," died June 12 at 96. Anton Yelchin, actor in "Star Trek," "Terminator Salvation" and "Charlie Bartlett," died June 18 at 27 after being hit by his own car at his home. Noel Neill, original Lois Lane actress and "The Adventures of Superman" TV star, died July 3 at 95. Barry Jenner, actor who played Admiral William Ross on "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine," died Aug. 8 at 75. Kenny Baker, "Star Wars" actor who played R2-D2, died Aug. 13 at 81. Jack Riley, 'The Bob Newhart Show' actor and voice of Stu Pickles on 'Rugrats,' died of pneumonia Aug. 19 at 80. Steven Hill, 'Law & Order' and 'Mission Impossible' actor, died Aug. 23 at age 94. Marvin Kaplan, character actor best known for playing diner patron Henry on 'Alice,' died Aug. 25 at 89. (Also the voice of Choo-Choo in the original "Top Cat.") Bagheera: So with that, I think we should end with something a little more light-hearted. Shere Khan: I'll agree with you on that. Bagheera: So, this year has been sort a mixed bag. But a lot of years are like that. Special shoutouts go out to Robin Hood, Choo-Choo, Judy Jetson and Josie as an apology for the death of your original voice actors. But don't worry. You can be grateful that you can still talk, like the rest of us. And here's hoping for an excellent year in 2017. And to all those watching, we say: Bagheera and Shere Khan: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! Category:Blog posts